fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy D. Monkey
Luffy D. Monkey (ルフィ・D・モンキー, Rufi D. Monkī), also known as "Straw Hat" Luffy (麦わらのルフィ, Mugiwara no Rufi) is captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, the son of the famed pirate Tiger D. Monkey, nephew of Revolutionary Army's commander, Dragon D. Monkey, the grandson of the famed Navy, Garp D. Monkey the foster son of Makino and a mountain bandit, Dadan Curly, and the adopted brother of the mages Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and late "Fire Fist" Ace D. Portgaz and Sabo. His life long dream is to become the King of the Pirates by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol. He believes that being King of the Pirates means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit & is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top six fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the Navy, and even one of the Four Emperors, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What is more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Navyford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Celestial Dragon with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, making the Navy among his greatest enemies. These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of 400,000,000 berries, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 berries prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 berries to have reached the Red Line. He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation. ".''" :—Luffy D. Monkey. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He ate a Paramythia Cursed Fruit, Gum-Gum Fruit and became a rubberman. His goal is to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates. After the Battle of Navyford, he apprenticed for 2 years under Rayleigh Silvers and learned the 3 Haki. Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by his father who is the legendary pirate captain, Rex D. Monkey, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short blue trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short black hair. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. He is also short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Pre-Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Robin Nico), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time again. Post-Timeskip After those two years, a few things have changed. Luffy wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu during his fight with him after he killed Ace), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Roger D. Gol's outfit. He has grown a little bit taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thicker, more pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having more definition. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 17 (Pre-Timeskip), 19 (Post-Timeskip) * Height: 172 cm. (5'7½"; Pre-Timeskip), 174 cm. (5'8½"; Post-Timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Luffy-petit-by-kakarot.png|Luffy as a child. File:Luffy_TS_character.png|Luffy after 2-year timeskip. File:281372_one-piece--gigant-battle-2-new-world.jpg|Luffy's X786 timeskip concept art. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Red-Haired Pirates ** "Red-Haired" Shanks * Fairy Tail ** Lucy Heartfilia * Straw Hat Pirates ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Pauly * Kuja Pirates ** Hancock Boa Family * Rex D. Monkey (father) * Dragon D. Monkey (uncle) * Garp D. Monkey (grandfather) * Makino (1st foster mother) * Dadan Curly (2nd foster mother) * Natsu Dragneel (adopted brother) * Erza Scarlet (adopted sister) * Gray Fullbuster (adopted brother) * Ace D. Portgaz (adopted brother) * Sabo (adopted brother) Neutral * Warlords of the Sea ** Kuma Bartholomew ** Crocodile * Navy ** Chaser Smoker * Buggy Rivals * Natsu Dragneel * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Ace D. Portgaz * Sabo Enemies * Alvidia Pirates ** Alvidia * Buggy Pirates * Baroque Works * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Cursed Fruit Luffy has gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, which is one of the legendary Cursed Fruits. After consuming the Gum-Gum Fruit, Luffy's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch long distances. Having trained hard for ten years, Luffy is able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and heavily reliant on his Cursed Fruit. It should be noted, Luffy can't automatically stretch his limbs (like superheroes with stretching powers, i.e: Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man) since his body acts more like a rubber band, thus has to throw some force into it in order for his limbs to stretch out, though it seems that he has managed to be able to do it automatically after the time-skip. However, he can hold his limbs outstretched for a long time, as seen when he reaches his arm out about half a mile to retrieve Usopp from falling through the Sea Clouds. Luffy uses his stretching power in ingenious ways. He is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity and hit enemies with devastating impact. His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt objects such as bullets (in Fairy One Piece Tail, bullets are still round pellets, except for Krieg Don's), punches and electricity, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out attacks. It's even become a running gag that people find out the hard way Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce right back. Another running joke is that whenever Luffy's body is in peril that would kill a normal human, he says that he's made of rubber, so it's okay, or acts like something was a small problem despite the person trying to kill him, such as being shot in the heart. However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, poison, cold, and dehydration. Not only can he use his ability to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but he can also use it to restrain and even control foes like puppets. Techniques Pre-Timeskip The named techniques that are used by Luffy that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * '''Gum-Gum Blast (ゴムゴムブラスト, Gomu Gomu Burasuto): This is Luffy's signature attack; he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. Its name comes from Luffy's claim to Shanks that his punching arm is "as powerful as a quick blast!" The first version of this is seen when Luffy tried fighting against Ace and Sabo when he was a child but it kept failing. Ace asks for the point of his fruit, and Luffy replays the move in his head, saying it does not come out the way he wants. This was first successfully seen being used on the Lord of the Coast after ten years of training in the manga, while in the anime, it is first seen being used against Alvida. In the second version of Romance Dawn, Luffy used a technique similar in concept to this attack against Spiel. * Gum-Gum Rocket (ゴムゴムロケット, Gomu Gomu Roketto): Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This was first used when Luffy was a child, along with Ace and Sabo, battling against the king of Mt. Colubo, a giant tiger. Ace had given this attack its name as seen when Luffy had launched Ace forward to attack the tiger in Episode 499. This technique is often times reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. Indeed, Luffy has little to no control after launching himself, being unable to change directions in mid-flight, and is only able to (barely) decelerate before landing. This was first seen being used to propel Luffy to the top of the Navy Base in Shells Town in the manga. In the anime, it was first seen being used to crash into Alvida's crew. This technique is also capable of landing devastating attacks against larger opponents as shown against Dorry. A humorous usage of this "attack" was accidentally against Ace and Chaser in a Restaurant, who are both Logia Users but did not have the reflex to counter the Rocket. * Gum-Gum Whip (ゴムゴム鞭, Gomu Gomu Muchi): Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. This was first seen being used against a group of Navy men in Shells Town. * Gum-Gum Hammer (ゴムゴムハンマー, Gomu Gomu Hanmā): Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. This was first seen being used against Richie after he and Mohji destroyed Chouchou's master's store. * Gum-Gum Balloon (ゴムゴム風船, Gomu Gomu Fūsen): A technique where Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. This is not necessarily always an attack as Luffy can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles such as escaping Chaser's Smoke Snake technique or using himself as a cushion when his ship is in for a hard landing. This can also prevent Luffy from sinking under water, making him bounce off the surface. This was first seen being used against one of Buggy's cannonballs after Luffy insulted Buggy. * Gum-Gum Fist (ゴムゴム拳, Gomu Gomu Ken): Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent. This was first seen being used against Buggy. * Gum-Gum Double Barrel (ゴムゴムダブル・バレル, Gomu Gomu Daburu Bareru): Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a finishing move, he often prefers to do it at point-blank range, sometimes running up to his opponent as he's charging it. This was first seen being used to defeat Buggy. * Gum-Gum Rapid Fire (ゴムゴムラピッドファイヤー, Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Faiyā): Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough (as Eneru, Lucci Rob and Usopp have demonstrated). This was first seen being used against a group of Black Cat Pirates after being accidentally hypnotized stronger by Django. * Gum-Gum Spear (ゴムゴムスピア, Gomu Gomu Supia): Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously via his toes (giving off the image of an actual spearhead). This was first seen being used against Kuro after Luffy dodged his attack. * Gum-Gum Bell (ゴムゴム鐘, Gomu Gomu Kane): While latched onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. It is named for the fact that if one were to hit another's head hard enough, they could make them hear bells. This was first seen being used to defeat Kuro. * Gum-Gum Slingshot (ゴムゴムパチンコ, Gomu Gomu Pachinko): Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. In the Warship Island Arc he used this move to stop a lot of Marines and throw them into the water. This was first seen being used against the cannonball that Fullbody fired at Luffy; whereas in the manga, Luffy bounced it back with a Gum-Gum Balloon. * Gum-Gum Giant Scythe (ゴムゴム大鎌, Gomu Gomu Ōgama): Identical to Gum-Gum Fist, but he uses both arms for the rocket and the clotheslining. This was first seen being used on a group of Krieg's pirates that were attacking the Baratie. * Gum-Gum Burst (ゴムゴムバースト, Gomu Gomu Bāsuto): Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. This was first seen being used on Don Krieg. * Gum-Gum Giant Hammer (ゴムゴムギガントハンマー, Gomu Gomu Giganto Hanmā): Similar to Gum-Gum Hammer, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. He performed this while he was trapped inside Krieg's net, sending the latter crashing into Baratie's front porch. This was first used against Don Krieg. * Gum-Gum Pinwheel (ゴムゴム風車, Gomu Gomu Kazaguruma): A technique that was used once in the Arlong Arc. Luffy planted his feet into the ground to steady himself, then twisted his body around tightly. He then grabbed hold of Arlong's pet Mohmoo and unwound, spinning the Sea King around rapidly to crush the Mermen surrounding him. After spinning around several times, Luffy then let go of Mohmoo and threw him far away. While it took out most of Arlong's Mermen, it however had the disadvantage of getting Luffy's feet stuck in the ground. This was first used against the Arlong Pirates. This rather reckless move was inspired by the sight of the pinwheel on top of Genzo's hat by Luffy. "Kazaguruma" can be translated as either "windmill" or "pinwheel". Luffy also used an alternate version of this move where he merely twists his mid-section as he unwinds with both arms out to smack around himself 360 degrees; another version is also during his fight with Lucci Rob, where he simply grabs his target and twisting his mid-section before unwinding, and throwing his opponent. Both these alternate versions do not involve planting his feet on the ground prior. * Gum-Gum Shield (ゴムゴム盾, Gomu Gomu Tate): Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. This was first seen being used on Arlong. * Gum-Gum Finger Net (ゴムゴム指網, Gomu Gomu Yubi Ami): Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. This was first seen being used on Arlong. * Gum-Gum Axe (ゴムゴムアックス, Gomu Gomu Akkusu): Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down via a high-gravity stomp on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. Usually when Luffy executes this attack, after stretching out his leg, he brings his foot down immediately below him, however sometimes (mainly in the anime and in the video games) he keeps his leg extended and brings it down, like a vertical version of Gum-Gum Whip. This was first seen being used to defeat Arlong. It was also used to destroy Crescent Moon Galley's ship in the First Romance Dawn although not named. The kanji's literal reading is "senpu" (lit. war axe), a Japanese term for a battleaxe, which contradicts the main reading of the attack as "ono" (which only refers to an axe by itself). * Gum-Gum Screw (ゴムゴムネジ, Gomu Gomu Neji): Luffy grabs onto a large, spinning object that is shot at him while holding onto a foothold, twists his arms and legs as if to do a Gum-Gum Giant Scythe while the force of the object propels him further to his ability's limit, then slams the object into a foe while spinning. This was first seen being used against Bear King in the second Fairy One Piece Tail movie. * Gum-Gum Grab (ゴムゴムグラブ, Gomu Gomu Gurabu): A technique wherein Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something. This was first seen being used to catch what Luffy assumed to be fish. Instead of catching fish however, Luffy caught an unconscious Apis adrift on her boat. The recoil of this technique is somewhat reckless as Luffy's arm knocked Zolo off the Merry Go as Luffy reeled it back in. * Gum-Gum Suspension Bridge (ゴムゴム吊橋, Gomu Gomu Tsuibashi): A technique wherein Luffy turns himself into a make-shift bridge by laying his rubber body across a gap. This was first seen being used to help Nami get across a wide gap in Warship Island. * Gum-Gum Lasso (ゴムゴム投げ縄, Gomu Gomu Nagenawa): A technique wherein Luffy entwines himself around something, and then stretches his arm to grab an object. This was first seen being used when the Merry Go was going through a typhoon to get to the Lost Island. Luffy entwined his body to the ship's mast and stretched out his arm to lasso Ryu's raft. * Gum-Gum Flower Arrangement (ゴムゴム生け花, Gomu Gomu Ikebana): A technique in which Luffy grabs hold of the Merry Go's mast and slams it into his opponent. This was first seen being used on Laboon. The name is derived from the fact that the way the mast is slammed resembles typical Japanese flower arrangements. * Gum-Gum Club (ゴムゴムクラブ, Gomu Gomu Kurabu): A technique that Luffy had to temporarily come up with while on Little Garden. Mr. 3 uses the powers of the Wax-Wax Fruit several times to wrap a large wax cylinder around Luffy's feet and then later arm. Instead of slowing Luffy down, Luffy actually uses the wax cylinder to his advantage. Using it like a hammer, he first destroyed the pole on Mr. 3's wax creation with a cylinder wrapped around his feet. Luffy had then later broke through Mr. 3's Candle Wall and pounded Mr. 3 himself with a cylinder on his arm. The cylinders that bound Luffy's feet and arm both broke upon impact. * Gum-Gum Stamp (ゴムゴムスタンプ, Gomu Gomu Sutampu): Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot, leaving an imprint, or "stamp", of his sandal. This was first seen being used to finish off Mr. 3. * Gum-Gum Crossbow (ゴムゴムクロスボウ, Gomu Gomu Kurosubō): Taking hold of his opponent from behind, Luffy repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his hips before grasping them with his feet and then rapidly untwisting, creating a snapback that sends his opponent flying upwards. This was first seen being used against Wapol. * Gum-Gum Twister (ゴムゴムツイスター, Gomu Gomu Tsuisutā): Used against a giant sea bird in the anime, Luffy jumps into the air and does a Gum-Gum Hammer, with his hands grabbing the bird's beak to prevent it from attacking him, spinning the bird around in a cyclone before slamming down onto Merry Go's deck. * Gum-Gum Give Me Water (ゴムゴム水くれ, Gomu Gomu Mizu Kure): Similar to Gum-Gum Rocket, except Luffy wraps the outstretched arm several times around the target before rocketing towards it. This was first seen being used to get onto Barbarbossa's ship in one of the Alabasta anime filler episodes. * Gum-Gum Sand Splitter (ゴムゴム砂土割り, Gomu Gomu Sadowari): While fighting on sandy terrain, Luffy outstretches his arm and skims the surface of the sand to uppercut the opponent from afar. *'Gum-Gum Spring' (ゴムゴムゼンマイ, Gomu Gomu Zenmai): Similar to Gum-Gum Rocket, however he wraps his arm around a round object multiple times, making it very firm, he then spins around the object then suddenly getting shot very far and high in the direction Luffy wants. * Gum-Gum Keep Away (ゴムゴムキープアウェイ, Gomu Gomu Kīpu Awei): A joke technique in which Luffy stretches his arm to keep objects away from others attempting to steal it. * Gum-Gum Submarine (ゴムゴム潜水艦, Gomu Gomu Sensuikan): Similar to Gum-Gum Blast, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. * Gum-Gum Munch-Munch (ゴムゴムムンチュムンチュ, Gomu Gomu Munchu Munchu): Luffy stretches his mouth wide open, and attempts to bite or trap his opponent. * Gum-Gum Buzzsaw (ゴムゴム丸鋸, Gomu Gomu Marunoko): Luffy grabs his opponent from afar with both arms and winds himself up like with a crossbow. He then kicks off from the ground and spins towards his opponent to deliver a powerful head butt. * Gum-Gum Quake (ゴムゴムクエイク, Gomu Gomu Kueiku): Starts off as an ordinary Gum-Gum Blast attack, after which Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. * Gum-Gum Storm (ゴムゴムストーム, Gomu Gomu Sutōmu): An extremely powerful move and is easily one of Luffy's strongest attacks. Luffy first uses Gum-Gum Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant, quicker and faster barrage of powerful punches and kicks somewhat similar to Gum-Gum Rapid Fire, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. This attack is so powerful it can also beat strong opponents like Crocodile, when he send him through an extremely thick ceiling of solid bedrock and cause a huge earthquake in Alabasta, and then propel him several hundred feet into the air. This technique can be used going sideways, upwards towards airborn targets, and downwards while Luffy is airborne. * Gum-Gum Bungee Jump (ゴムゴムバンジージャンプ, Gomu Gomu Banjī Janpu): When holding onto a ledge while stretched, Luffy retracts his arm to pull him up while hopping along the wall. * Gum-Gum Grappling Hook (ゴムゴム鉤縄, Gomu Gomu Kaginawa): Luffy used this to make a way from his ship to another ship. He stretches his arm far to catch the Navy ship and retracts it, just like Gum-Gum Rocket. * Gum-Gum Mooring Line (ゴムゴム艫綱, Gomu Gomu Tomozuna): Luffy stretches both of his arms between the ship he is on and the one he wants to go to. By jumping off the ground, he is able to pull himself and passengers to the ship that he is holding onto. * Gum-Gum Warp (ゴムゴムワープ, Gomu Gomu Wāpu): A sort of joke move used in the Rainbow Mist. Since the phenomenon creates a wormhole-like effect, Luffy attempts to "rocket" out of it only to end up exactly where he started. * Gum-Gum Fireworks (ゴムゴム花火, Gomu Gomu Hanabi): Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. Then he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks that go in every direction due to the spinning motion. * Gum-Gum Space-Out... (ゴムゴムボー, Gomu Gomu no Bō...): A technique in which Luffy 'switches off' his conscious mind, allowing him to avoid attacks entirely on instinct. This made him immune to Eneru's mind-reading Mantra ability. The disadvantage is that he can neither think nor attack in this state. * Gum-Gum Octopus (ゴムゴムたこ, Gomu Gomu Tako): A technique in which Luffy makes his appendages go limp that they resemble the tentacles of an octopus * Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks (ゴムゴムたこ花火, Gomu Gomu Tako Hanabi): Much like Gum-Gum Fireworks except, due to the previous move, Gum-Gum Octopus, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can't predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object, much less the unlucky opponent(s). This is completely advantageous against a Mantra ability user as they also can't predict where Luffy's punches and kicks would come at them. * Gum-Gum Drill (ゴムゴムドリル, Gomu Gomu Doriru): Similar to the Gum-Gum Burst, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. * Gum-Gum Yo-Yo (ゴムゴムヨーヨー, Gomu Gomu Yō-Yō): With a gold ball attached to his arm, Luffy holds onto an object and uses the ball to stretch himself so far that when he snaps back he is sent flying into the sky. A variation of this is used with Gum-Gum Balloon during the Enies Lobby saga as Luffy uses it to escape the Navy by jumping down from a build in while still holding on the bouncing back up. * Gum-Gum Fireworks: Golden Peony (ゴムゴム花火・黄金牡丹, Gomu Gomu Hanabi: Ōgon Botan): During Luffy's fight with Eneru, he encased Luffy's arm in a Golden Ball he created by melting some gold with his Gloam Paddling technique. With this, Eneru hoped to hinder Luffy's actions. Luffy however, despite burdened with this huge cumbersome object, was able to still move about and use his burden to his advantage in two techniques that he had to temporarily come up with. It is the same as Gum-Gum Fireworks, but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. * Gum-Gum Golden Drill (ゴムゴム黄金ドリル, Gomu Gomu Ōgon Doriru): The same as Gum-Gum Drill but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This move possesses much more speed than a regular Gum-Gum Drill in that it creates a Sonic Boom when used. After destroying Eneru's Kingdom Come with the Golden Ball, Luffy used this technique to defeat Eneru and ring the Golden Bell of Shandora. This was so fast that even though Eneru's Mantra ability could detect it, this was too fast for Eneru to avoid. With this technique, Luffy was also able to break the Golden Ball encasing his arm as the ball hit the bell. * Gum-Gum Top (ゴムゴム独楽, Gomu Gomu Koma): Luffy wraps an outstretched arm several times around a target, then pulls his arm away suddenly, causing the target to spin out of control. * Gum Hook (ゴムフック, Gomu Hokku): Luffy launches an elongated hook, which can hit the enemy’s back due to his stretching ability. * Gum-Gum Flail (ゴムゴムフレイル, Gomu Gomu Fureiru): Luffy swings one arm in a circle at high speed, then drives his fist into his opponent. *'Gum-Gum Cannon' (ゴムゴムピキャノン, Gomu Gomu Kyanon): Luffy first stretches both his arms far back, then snaps them back to deliver a long barrage series of quick punches. Luffy also has an alternate version of this move, where he builds up speed with a long series of quick punches, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow. A powerful technique that can pierce strong armor, and, in combination with Zolo's Three-Swords Style, devastating enough to puncture a hole through a massive tidal wave. * Gum-Gum Ally Robot (ゴムゴム味方ロボ, Gomu Gomu Mikata Robo): Luffy wraps his arms around a person's limbs in order to manipulate their movements. ** Ally Robot Punch (味方ロボパンチ, Mikata Robo Panchi): Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to punch an opponent. ** Ally Robot Kick (味方ロボキック, Mikata Robo Kikku): Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to kick an opponent. * Gum-Gum Volcano (ゴムゴム火山, Gomu Gomu Kazan): Similar to Gum-Gum Axe, except Luffy's foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. * Gum-Gum Twin Blast (ゴムゴムツインブラスト, Gomu Gomu Tsuin Burasuto): Basically Luffy's normal Blast attack, only with both of his arms instead. * Gum-Gum 100,000 Degree Barrel (ゴムゴムの100,000ダグレーバレル, Gomu Gomu no Jūman Degurī Bareru): Basically a regular Gum-Gum Double Barrel technique, but the technique differs a little from a regular Double Barrel technique, however at the moment of impact, Luffy continued applying force to the attack despite his hands being burned by the powers of Achino Don's cursed Fruit, the Hot-Hot Fruit. As a result, Luffy was able practically use Achino's own cursed Fruit powers against him by allowing the heat being accumulated into his arms as he maintains contact with the Don's body to build-up. Thus allowing Luffy to send Achino flying away into his house, Lovely Land. * Gum-Gum Belly Talk (ゴムゴムハラギ, Gomu Gomu Haragi): Luffy uses Gum-Gum Balloon and draws a face on his expanded belly and moves it while he dances. * Gum-Gum Ricochet (ゴムゴムリコチェット, Gomu Gomu Rikochetto): Luffy uses both of his arms and legs to rapidly having them bouncing on the surface of the area to attack multiple opponents, similar to Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks. * Gum-Gum Rain (ゴムゴム雨, Gomu Gomu Ame): Luffy executes Gum-Gum Balloon as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire barrage of punching and kicking attack while spinning. Similar to gum-gum Storm, except he punches and kicks while descending like rain. Another variation of this technique is where Luffy jumps into the air instead without inflating himself beforehand, before performing a puch-kick barrage. * Gum-Gum Human Shield (ゴムゴム身代り, Gomu Gomu Migawari): Luffy avoids getting hurt from his opponent by grabbing someone else around him and use them as a human shield. * Gum-Gum Rapid Stamp (ゴムゴムラピッドフスタンプ, Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Sutampu): Similar to Gum-Gum Stamp, except he makes multiple strikes with his foot. Post-Timeskip * Gum-Gum Snake Shot (ゴムゴムスネークショット, Gomu Gomu Sunēku Shotto): Luffy uses his Cursed Fruit abilities to launch his arm in a swerving snake-like movement and grasp the enemy with an open hand gripping hard enough to cause great pain. Snake shot is a type of lead shot, it is very small, fits typically into a cartridge, and is generally used to shoot at snakes, rodents, and other small animals at very close range. * Gum-Gum Fire Salute (ゴムゴムお礼ファイア, Gomu Gomu Orei Faia): A stronger counter version of Gum-Gum Balloon, Luffy first absorbs the gunshots the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the bullets right back at the enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. When he used this technique, Luffy put the thumb and forefinger of each hand together to form a rectangle with a crosshair similar to Chopper's Scope ability. * Gum-Gum Pinball (ゴムゴムピンボール, Gomu Gomu Pinbōru): Much like Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks except, uffy uses both of his arms and legs to rapidly having them bouncing on the surface of an entire room to attack multiple opponents. =Haki enhanced techniques = * Head Armament: Gum-Gum Bell (頭武装 ゴムゴム鐘, Atama Busō: Gomu Gomu Kane): Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his forehead and gives a powerful stretched headbutt to the opponent. A much stronger version of his standard Gum-Gum Bell attack that was able to shatter the iron shields of the New Merman Pirates' Iron Shell Squad. * Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Burst (武装硬化 ゴムゴムバースト, Busō Kōka: Gomu Gomu Bāsuto): Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, uses Armament Haki to harden the fist at the end of his stretched arm, then snaps it back to deliver a powerful short-distance, one-fisted blow to an opponent's abdomen. * Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Rapid Fire (武装硬化 ゴムゴムラピッドファイヤー, Busō Kōka: Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Faiyā): Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his fists, greatly increasing the strength of his standard Gum-Gum Rapid Fire attack. Gallery File:48617603902714gomugomuwhip2.jpg|Gum-Gum Whip. File:Gum-Gum-Ballon.jpg|Gum-Gum Balloon. File:GumGumGattling-CARD-JPEG.jpg|Gum-Gum Rapid Fire. File:Gum_Orkan_Movie_8.jpg|Gum-Gum Storm. File:Gumluffy_11.jpg|Gum-Gum Fireworks. File:GumAme.png|Gum-Gum Rain. Gears Gear Second Gear Second (ギア･セカンド, Gia Sekando) is where Luffy uses his legs to pump blood throughout his body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this, thanks to the Gum-Gum Fruit. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. During the Enies Lobby Arc, Lucci Rob mentions that this is just like steroids because his muscles are receiving enough blood to do things otherwise impossible. Lucci Rob also noted that Gear Second does damage to Luffy's own body and in turn drastically reduces his stamina and his lifespan would begins to diminish. Luffy first discovers this Gear unofficially where he has a large mechanical arm falling on him, he catches it, and the impact exerts extreme force on Luffy's legs, causing him to unintentionally pump blood at an accelerated rate to perform Gear Second and use the Gum-Gum Jet Barrel (though he simply refers to is as a normal Gum-Gum Double Barrel) to defeat a giant Mecha. After the timeskip, it appears that Luffy has gained enough control over his Gear Second form, that he is able to use it in a single part of his body rather than the whole thing. This in conjunction with his Armament Haki was able to take out a Pacifista with a single punch, something that took the entire Straw Hat crew to do before the timeskip. It seems that Luffy has become more adept with this gear as he has been using Gear Second attacks more frequently than before the timeskip. Techniques =Pre-Timeskip = =Post-Timeskip = Gallery Gear Third Gear Third (ギア･サード, Gia Sādo) is where Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gum-Gum Fruit. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Balloon form. Another after effect of this is that Luffy is reduced to child-sized proportions, the duration of which is equal to the time he spent in Gear Third. Also, he is able to use both gears at the same time which he uses to defeat Moria Gecko. This technique is first hinted at during Luffy's fight with Blueno, and first used, but not shown when Luffy is chasing Lucci Rob and Spandam, but is not seen until a later battle with Lucci Rob. After the timeskip, Luffy's Gear Third is vastly improved upon. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Luffy's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However post-timeskip Luffy can seemingly control where the air is allowed to "sit" within his limbs, where his fist becomes large but allows a large mass to form behind the fist as the equivalent of the mass he would have achieved having his arm fully inflated. This allows a majority of Luffy's arm to remain as it is, allowing him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack much faster than before the two-year absence. Luffy is also shown using Gear Third at the same time as Armament Haki causing his arm to turn black and harden (possibly undergoing vulcanization), with his arm in the ocean (which would normally drain a Cursed Fruit user of their power). While he is affected by the ocean, he still lands a punch which knocks the Kraken out. Luffy is confirmed to have overcome his weakness of shrinking when deactivating this Gear, after inflating both his arms and using Gum-Gum Elephant Fire on Noah for a prolonged period of time and not turning into his chibi form. Techniques =Pre-Timeskip = =Post-Timeskip = Haki King Conqueror's Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon See also External links * Luffy D. Monkey Wikipedia * Luffy D. Monkey One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirit Will of D. Category:Monkey Family Category:Fushia Villagers Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Worst Generation Category:Haki Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners